Bad Luck
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When a villian named Luck cast a spell on the team they have to find a way around it to break the spell or will they be stuck for ever
1. Chapter 1

Don't own marvel

In the park the team is fighting a Villian named Luck

"Stay Still!" White Tiger yelled clawing at Luck who was jumping out the way

"Don't worry White tiger i got this." Spider-man said swinging on his web trying to catch up with Luck who was running away with some artifacts from a museum

"Sorry web head not a chance!" Nova said blasting at Luck who picks up and Tree branch and wacks Nova with it making him fall

"That won't work just watch." Power Man said running and punching at Luck who catches his fist and back-flips behind him and kicks him in the back

"My friends it takes patients and planning." Iron Fist said making his fist glow and punching at luck who copies Iron fist moves and punches him making him fly and hit a tree

"Look out below!" Spider-man said letting go of his web and falling down

Freeze mode

"This is the part where i save the day like always." Spider-man said looking at the readers

Un-Freeze mode

He swings low and lets go hitting the villian in the back

"The day is saved by me." Spider-man said pointing at himself and smiling

"All you did was kick him in the back!" Ava yelled

"Still saved the day." Spider-man said

Then his Spidey sense goes off

"Is it me or do i have a felling we're not done?" Spider-man asked turning around

"I don't know" Nova said

Lucky cast a spell on them and runs away with the artifact

"Hmm i guess i was wrong." Spider-man said to himself

"Let's go Report to Nick Fury ok Web head?" White Tiger asked with a little sass in her voice

He contacts Nick fury who pops up on his communicator

"Did you get the target?" Nick asked

"Um about that." Spider-man replied rubbing his head

"You didn't get him!" Nick yelled at the teens

"No but we'll find him right guys?" Spider-man asked

"Yep you know we will." They all replied

"You better or else!" Nick said turning off his communicator

"Great we have to find him or Fury will to something horrible!" White Tiger said

"Like that scrub he put us through?" Nova asked

"Sort of that's after we fought Sand-man he did it as a punishment." White Tiger replied Shivering at the memory

"But for now let's get some sleep i'm beat!" Spider-man said yawning and stretching

"I agree let's go." Nova said flying off

At Peter's house

"Night Guys." Peter said walking into his room and closing the door still wearing his Costume since his Aunt May was away he didn't have to worry about getting caught

"Night." They all said closing the door and turning out the lights getting good sleep.

They all produced a yellow Glow that flickered three time before turning off.

To be continued

Hope you enjoy i will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Aunt May opens Peter's door surprised that he was still asleep" Peter get up your late for school." She said waking him up and walking out the room

"Oh no i'm late!" Peter exclaimed getting out of bed and falling over a shirt hitting the floor face first grunting

He get's up and get's dressed running to the bathroom and opening the shower curtain to see Ava"Web Head get out!" She ordered covering herself and closing the curtain as Peter went out the room

Peter looks and see's smoke coming out of the kitchen, he runs and see's Sam coughing opening up the oven to see his banana bread burnt"Great the bread burned!" Sam exclaimed putting the pan on the stove top.

Peter opens the window and looks at Sam" How did you burn the bread?" Peter asked watching Sam poke the bread with a fork but it cracks."

"I don't know this doesn't happen i watch my food." Sam replied throwing the bread away and putting the pot in the sink to soak

Luke comes down looking for his backpack that had his homework in it" Where is it?" Luke asked

"Where's what?" Sam asked crossing his arms

"My backpack it had my homework in it." Luke replied looking under the couch

Ava comes down holding Luke's backpack"I found it" She informed as Luke went over and grabbed the backpack but it's wet

"My homework it's wet!" Luke said pulling it out and placing it on the counter

"It's ok Luke we'll explain to the teacher" Ava insured placing a hand on his shoulder

Danny comes down with his hair out of place trying to brush it down"I can't get it down." He informed pulling the brush inbetween his hair,

"Here let me help you" Ava said walking over to him and brushing his hair

"We have to go now." Peter said getting his backpack and heading out the door with his team

Ava finishes brushing his hair and puts the brush in her backpack"There you go Danny it's perfect now." Ava said

"Thanks my friends" Danny thanked

They go to school and Peter slips on his shoe string making the student laugh, Ava helps him up and they get things out of their lockers for their first class. The bell rings and they go to class doing what they do everyday except Sam holds on to he side of the desk to feel something sticky on his hand, he looks and pulls his hand up"Ew Gum!" He exclaimed

Ava looks at him and at the teacher"Teacher can Sam be excused?" She asked

The teacher knods and Sam runs out washing his hand well. The bell rings and they head out the class except Luke who goes over to the teachers desk"Mr. brown can i ask you something?" Luke asked

"Sure Luke what do you want to talk about?" asked looking up at him

Luke pulls out his homework"Can you give me another sheet like this to finish again?" He asked

smiles"Sure Luke all you have to do is ask" He replied giving him the papers

"Thanks" Luke thanked walking out the room

He catches up with his friends putting the papers in his locker"So Mr. Brown gave you more homework?" Peter asked

"Yep so i won't be behind in anything." Luke replied watching Sam come out of the bathroom

"Ew gum" He said wiping his hands

"Gum really?" Ava asked

"Yeah and i touched it who knows what mouth that came out of." Sam replied

They hear and explosion and run to see that Luck was here"Haha you fools are weak no one can beat me" He said throwing another ray at the students

They get on their costumes and run back to Luck"Luck glad to see you here." Peter said

Luck turns around and smiles a wicked smile" Spider-man i see your really lucky now what if that luck changes!" He said throwing a blast at them but they move out of the way

Peter swings and Luck cuts his web making him fall on Nova. Ava runs and claws at him but he grabs her arm and throws her into Danny and Luke

"Your no match for me" Luck said getting out of the way"Come an get me hero's if you can" he smirks flipping around before running off

They get up "Let's go Guys" Peter said running to chase after Luck with his team

To be continued

Sorry if it seems short to you but i will update soon i'm trying to complete my stories


End file.
